


Responsible Adulting

by ohthewhomanity



Series: Important Conversations [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Gen, Parenthood, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, minor spoilers for Moonvasion, once again all that good stuff, we are two for two on me writing "Scrooge and Webby have a heart-to-heart" oneshots after finales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthewhomanity/pseuds/ohthewhomanity
Summary: "Did you really think I’d be fine knowing that my friends were in danger and I wasn’t?” After the Moonvasion, Webby confronts Scrooge about his decisions.





	Responsible Adulting

Scrooge McDuck’s office door flew open, revealing Webby, still with her foot up in a kicking position.

“You had Della take _me _as far away from the invasion as she could fly, but you brought _Lena _and _Violet _into the fight?!”

Scrooge blinked, his brain full of the needs and complaints of every other citizen of Duckburg and a few from elsewhere in the world who had come in that day in the wake of the Moonlander attack. “I’m sorry, what?”

Webby stomped over to his desk. “Lena and Violet. My best friends. Definitely people I want to have by my side in a potentially world-ending war. But that means having me _there at their side, _not halfway to Egypt during the resistance meeting!”

“Lunaris threatened my family.” Scrooge folded his hands on the desk. “My top priority had to be keeping you kids safe.”

“They’re kids, too!” Webby climbed up onto the desk. “I mean sure, Lena’s an anthropomorphized shadow, but she’s a _preteen _anthropomorphized shadow! And Violet’s younger than me, and as cool as she is, she hasn’t been on nearly as many dangerous adventures as me and the boys. And _you_ put them on the front lines in a battle where even _Granny _got hurt!”

“It’s not like I told the blasted light fixtures to recruit children! They sought out our most competent allies.”

“And they were clearly _right._” Webby couldn’t help but grin at the thought of Lena and Violet terrorizing the Moonlanders and evading capture in the woods, but then she remembered that she was angry. “But I – _we _are your best allies. And it’s not like there was anywhere for us to run to, anyway. The Moonlanders were everywhere. Nowhere on Earth was safe, and you needed us in the final confrontation with Lunaris!”

“Even knowing that now, I would make the same decision again, and a hundred times!” Scrooge stood and turned to the window, looking out over Duckburg.

“And I’m sure Della would as well,” he continued. “You kids are our responsibility. Not trying to keep you four safe was not an option. Everything and everyone else is external to that. When you’re an adult – a mother, or an aunt someday – you’ll understand.”

Webby was quiet for a moment. Scrooge resisted the temptation to check her reflection in the window for her facial expression, focusing instead on the construction cranes putting his city back together.

“…I get that you and Della were thinking about your family’s safety,” Webby finally said. “That’s a really good thing. And you both included me in that, which is, wow. But you’re talking like I don’t already have people I feel responsible for, whose safety I worry about. Did you really think I’d be fine knowing that my friends were in danger and I wasn’t?”

She looked at her feet, her fingers curling around the friendship bracelet on her opposite wrist. “Lena and Violet… They’re my family, too.”

Now it was Scrooge’s turn to be quiet. Webby waited, her eyes on her toes.

“…of course you wouldn’t be fine with it,” Scrooge said. “You followed me to Black Heron’s island to save your grandmother, despite my insistence that you stay safe at home. And I’d have been in a sorry state if you hadn’t.”

He turned to face Webby, reaching across the desk to put a hand on her shoulder.

“It was a snap decision,” he said, “and not one I regret, but I do regret how it hurt you. I didn’t mean to make you feel I didn’t want your help, or that I didn’t trust you to hold your own in a fight. And I’m certainly sorry if I made you think I don’t care about the safety of your friends. That couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

Webby looked up, blinking away tears as she smiled at him.

“Thanks, Uncle Scrooge,” she said.

Scrooge opened his arms invitingly, and Webby leaned forward for the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple tweets:  
https://twitter.com/louieduckinc/status/1172228067290484736  
https://twitter.com/jenv_arts/status/1172229487418728449


End file.
